Of Drinks And Dressing Gowns
by Moonlit Seductress
Summary: **SLASH** Well, sort of. Nothing graphic. The real reason that BJ is often seen in Trapper's old robe. A teeny bit of T/H. Sorry so short, but I laughed when I noticed the word count - I really didn't mean to do that...


Now, before you yell at me for posting a new story when I've got two running, I have an explanation.

First of all, this idea came to me in a vision. In a lot of episodes, you seen BJ wearing Trapper's black robe. I wondered why. My sister said it was because Trapper just forgot it in the hurry to pack, but I didn't think this was a good enough explanation. So I came up with one of my own – and managed to make it T/H slash, too. It will be only a one – shot story. 

Of Drinks and Dressing Gowns

When asked to describe Hawkeye Pierce in a single statement, most people would say one of three things – martini, jokes, or robe. For Hawkeye was most at home in Korea while relaxing with a martini, making a wisecrack, dressed in his warm red robe – a very traveled robe. Many a nurse curled up in it after a night with Hawkeye in the supply tent. Henry saw it as a familiar sight, Radar a sign of stability and steadfastness, Margaret and Frank saw it as a blatant disregard for rules and regulations. And Trapper saw it as yet another thing that defined his best friend.

Trapper and Hawkeye were, as they quote, "Together in all kinds of weather." An enigma in their robes and combat boots, martini glasses clutched between long, delicate surgeon's fingers, a quip on the tips of their tongues. Unless, of course, their tongues were in each other's mouths.

Because Trapper and Hawkeye were more than friends. So much more.

They kept it hidden – no one ever really knew for sure. People would whisper amongst each other, gossiping about the latest scheme the two captains had executed. But schemes were not all the whispers enclosed. 

So – and – so swore he had seen them holding hands, someone else claimed they had been spotted leaving the supply tent together – with no nurses in sight. Rumours circulated the camp like brushfire, but there was no evidence, only suspicions.

But then again, it's really not surprising, people said. The captains were miles away from loved ones, as were they all. While Henry and others wrestled with nurses, Trapper and Hawkeye wrestled with each other. So it wasn't quite tolerable, or acceptable, but certainly understandable.

But all good things must sooner or later come to an end.

Trapper got his discharge while Hawkeye was on R&R. He returned to find no best friend, no lover, only a lingering kiss on the cheek, forwarded through a mortified Radar. Hawkeye was furious that the man he loved more than anything had left without even a note. That's what he thought.

That evening, Hawkeye opened his footlocker – to find Trapper's black silk robe, a note pinned to the front.

_Hawkeye,_

_I'm sorry I  don't get to give this to you in person, but you know the army._

_You were a friend, a confidant, a fellow jokester, a lover. You helped to keep me from being carted off in a rubber truck. I realize now that I did the same for you. So I leave you my robe. I hope it will serve as a sign of comfort. Think of it as my arms around you._

_If you ever find reason, and a person who does for you what I did, I want  you to give them this robe. _

_Love forever, _

_Trap._

_P.S. If I find out you've given it to Frank, I'll kill you._

Hawkeye smiled. He pulled off his own robe, slipped on the other, and went to the O – Club. As he walked in, people whispered like mad, wondering just why the captain wasn't wearing his own robe – until it hit them. Ah. They nodded to one another. Trapper wasn't quite gone.

And, days came and went, and Hawkeye became good friends with BJ Hunnicut, Trapper's replacement. He filled – overflowed, actually – Trapper's place in all ways. Except for one. 

No rumours flew about this couple – because that's not what they were. Simply two people who fit together like puzzle pieces – everywhere but the bedroom.

One day, Hawkeye tossed BJ Trapper's robe. "Here," he said. "A gift for you." BJ was confused. "But why?" he asked. Hawkeye merely smiled. "Because you fit the description."

***THE END*** 

Please review!__


End file.
